OC: Vani
'*This OC is deceased*' ~Maya Angelou Vani has a very protective manner. Taking care of her clan comes second nature to her and she is very devoted to the kits of her clan. She spends most of her time with the younger ones of the clan, taking them to the Shamans and supervising their visits outside of camp. She is caring and gentle, but she will become extremely strict when she notices a kit becoming disobedient. She is extremely intelligient and witty, outsmarting her enemies and taking advantage of all the tips and tricks she can find to use in a battle. She tends to take on all the responsibility she can, thus sometimes giving her anxiety. When the time comes she will kill everything in her way for her clan, but that side of her is hard to provoke. She has a calm nature to her, although she isn't exactly what you call light realmed. She will rip your throat out if you touch a kit of her clan.. literally. She also tends to say what she thinks. Her remarks are often humorous, yet she doesn't intend for them to be so. Vani is a Bicolor cat, more commonly known as a Tuxedo Cat. Her pelt's main color is a soft dark ashen. She has an alabaster underbelly, paws and tail tip. Her iris is a light ivory color and her pupil is usually small. Speed: 7/10 Agility: 7/10 Intelligience: 9/10 Stealth: 7/10 Trust: 5/10 Leadership: 7/10 Loyalty: 10/10 Battling: 6/10 Hunting: 8/10 Stamina: 9/10 Climbing: 5/10 Swimming: 4/10 Tracking: 8/10 Herb Knowledge: 9/10 Strength: 6/10 Vani's history is a complicated. Its hasn't been authenticated but its what Vani claims happened. Vani blinked away the sleep in her ivory eyes. She was in Crescentclan's dimly lit nursery beside her mother. She smiled in contentment and curled back up again. Soon she had fallen asleep once more. It wasn't long after that when Astro was shaking Vani awake. Vani stared at her mother and realized something was wrong immediately when her mother was shaking with trepidation. "Vani, dear. The camp is flooding. Don't struggle." Astro mewed and grasped Vani's diminutive body in her maws. Astro ran into the clearing and joined their clanmates as they ran out of camp. Rain soaked Vani to the skin in a matter of seconds and constant thunder was followed by gargantuan bolts of lightning illuminating the midnight sky. The clan was running steadily for the open and tall hilly landscape across the territory, away from any sources of water and to reach the highest hight they could. A queen was struggling to keep her young kits with her. Astro set down Vani, knowing she was old enough to run and helped the queen with her kits. Vani kept a steady pace for a few minutes before she grew too tired to run. She had gained distance from her clanmates as they were all scatter away from falling tree branches. The chaos was encouraged by the yowls and thunderclaps. Lightning struck an oak ahead and a large tree limb fell in the distance between Vani and her clan. Vani screeched in terror and ran blindly in the opposite direction. She ran for hours as the storm raged on until she collasped under the cover of some brambles far from Crescentclan's territory. She past out rather quickly and seemed to sleep for hours. She woke up not in the bramble thicket, but on a bed of moss. She could hear two voices somewhere in the area, yet she was too exhausted to move or let alone open her eyes. "She stinks of Crescentclan," hissed a tom. "We shouldn't interfere with them. Now you want to take in their kit? Why don't we just leave it on their border." the tom finished. "I did take her to camp. They must've moved away because of the storm. Look. We've been looking for some company for awhile. And the stars clearly show that they want us to keep her. She came to us, Sparrow." replied a shecat. "Your insane, Pebble. You will get us both killed. I love you though. Until her clan comes, or if they don't, when she is healed." Sparrow sighed. "I knew you would come around." purred Pebble. Vani let out a feeble cry. Pebble bolted over and nudged Vani's flank with her muzzle. "Little kit? Are you ok?" Pebble mewed. Vani blinked open her eyes to see the dappled grey shecat looming over her. "Ah. There you are. Have some food." Pebble pushed a prepared mouse torwards Vani and smiled as she graciously devoured the mouse. "Where am I?" Vani mewed after gulping down the last piece of mouse. "Your with us. I'm Pebble. And the tom over there is Sparrow. We are going to help you." explained Pebble. Crescentclan never came. Astro assumed Vani had died since she searched the whole territory for her. By the time Vani had gained back her health she had grown a strong relationship with Sparrow and Pebble, thus she grew up with them. After many moons Vani became discontent knowing her clan was still out there. She longed to go back and one day she wished Pebble and Sparrow, who were basically her foster parents by that time, farewell and returned to her beloved clan. Mother: Astro (Sarvil3) Father: Orion (Zivixx) Brother(s): Levi (?) Sister(s): Ghost (XxshadowedxX), Lilac (Snitzel30626) Hana (Glamberdoodle), Eris *deceased* (Brookiew1010) Grandmother: Ghost (Blazecat20) Grandfather: N/A Aunt(s): Amaya (Creative) Uncle(s): N/A *Thank you Emme for the amazing headings! They look beautiful.* Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Shaman Category:Deceased